In recent years, with the spread of the Internet and mobile terminal devices, destination searching using a mobile terminal device such as a car navigation device or a smartphone is performed in daily life. This destination searching is generally performed by inputting a place name or a facility name of a destination. Then, in a general search system in a car navigation device, for a destination, for example, in a search query entered to search for facilities, a series of integral character strings constituting the search query is compared with a character string constituting a keyword such as a facility name stored in a search database such as a facility database, and a search for facilities corresponding to the search query is performed based on whether there is, for example, an exact match, a forward match, or a partial match.
Furthermore, in inputting search queries to searching devices, devices that can receive voice input such as by using a microphone are becoming common.